In the downhole drilling and completion industry it is often necessary to place tools in a selected position within a borehole, cased or open, for various purposes. To locate and anchor such tools in the selected position the art has known many different forms of securement each of which has inherent benefits and weaknesses. Selection of one of the many forms of securement is within the purview of the designer for the ultimate system and takes into account one or more parameters of the environment, operating conditions, etc. in the intended location.
One common form of anchoring system uses a plurality of “slips” that are urged radially outwardly by a conical ramp on a mandrel to engage an inside surface of a borehole in which the anchor is to be set. Tools are reliably centered in the borehole using this anchoring configuration.
In view of the nearly endless possible situations in which tools may need to be anchored, the art is always receptive to new anchoring arrangements.